The purpose of this study is to determine the feasibility of using a high technology behavioral training program to improve sleep of older adults who do not only have insomnia, but also often have co-morbid chronic conditions that may contribute to and confound the treatment of their sleep complaint. The basis for this new technology is the use of a low cost 3-D sound-enhanced system developed to train Air Force pilots and shift workers to sleep better. The aim is to transfer this technological approach to the geriatric arena and modify its use for geriatric insomnia patients. This will be done by objectively and subjectively comparing a modified Natural Sleep training system to both an established classroom behavioral treatment protocol and a waiting list control. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE